Monster Meets Alien
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: How you ask? Read on. First Ben 10/Monster High crossover.


**An idea that came to me after watching Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action, which inspired this story that has a few minor spoilers for the movie. In this story, I only own Rachel. Monster High belongs to Universal and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A/N: As I'm not too familiar with Monster High, I won't be able to accept requests for Monster High stories (sorry in advance to all Monster High fans). Some Monster High stories may pop up here and there, depending on my muse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Meets Alien<strong>

Robecca had been zipping through the hallways of Monster High, delivering papers for the upcoming dance to the other students. She even performed a few tricks, jumping high to reach some of the students who were hanging around near the ceiling. She soon spotted her friends Draculara and Clawdeen down below. "Hi, girls!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Robecca. Passing out flyers for the big dance?" asked Draculaura.

"You bet. Are you looking forward to it?" the robotic girl asked with a knowing smile.

Draculaura nodded and got a dreamy look on her face, thinking about her boyfriend. Clawdeen chuckled and accepted a flyer from Robecca.

"The 'Come Together Party'," she read aloud. "It's so nice to have parties like this. We get to meet some pretty cool normies."

"True," said Draculaura. "I wonder if we'll meet anybody new."

"You can bet the high notes we will," said a familiar, Texas-accented voice and the girls turned their heads to see Operetta coming up to them. "I'm sure lots of normies will be attending."

"I'm so excited!" Clawdeen squealed, letting out a howl in emphasis.

Robecca listed to them and hung back a little. While she did enjoy dances, she didn't really know how to mingle with normies and was a bit afraid they would see her as just a plain robot. She wasn't quite a monster, but she didn't mind that.

Later on, she finished passing out the flyers and was about to head for home when suddenly, loud rumbling was heard. While this wasn't too freaky, Robecca felt this was different and looked outside to see what looked to be futuristic knights attacking the school. Students were trying to get away as the knights all charged.

Thinking quickly, Robecca used a steam cloud to confuse the intruders, but felt something come around her. "We've got one!" said one of the knights and the robot girl felt something smash into her leg and looked to see it was a sledgehammer and her left leg was damaged from the knee down.

"That'll keep this one here while we continue the attack!" said another knight.

They would have continued, but the students swarmed out angrily and began fighting back, making the Knights retreat.

But not without taking Robecca with them.

As the chaos settled down, Headmistress Bloodgood was taking count of students and was dismayed when Robecca wasn't among the students. Draculara, Clawdeen, and Operetta looked at each other worriedly.

"What would those tin bullies want with Robecca?" asked Draculara.

"I don't know," said Clawdeen. "But it can't be good."

"Y'know girls, in Texas, if one of our own was missing, we'd form a search party and start off on an adventure," said Operetta. "What do you say?"

"I agree!" Draculara said with a firm nod.

"Count me in," said Clawdeen and the three headed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robecca was working on getting free and managed to slip out of the ropes that had been holding her and quickly used steam to make the bag she was in become wet as if someone had thrown it in the water. Her hope was that it would be easier to tear without alerting her kidnappers.<p>

While it didn't quite go as she hoped, she did notice a hole in the wall of the sack and quickly tugged the thread that was holding it together, which came undone and gave her the freedom she was hoping for.

Once free of the sack, she glanced around and found herself in the back of a van and the van was moving along pretty fast. Spying a crowbar nearby, she quickly grabbed it and tried to stay upright using her steam propulsion, but with one leg damaged, that was a bit hard.

She threw the bar with all her might and to her surprise, the doors crumpled like tin foil and the crowbar went with it. But she had no time to ponder as the truck began to slow down.

Robecca propelled herself as fast as she could go down the unfamiliar street to get out of sight and try to figure out where she was. She was going a bit too fast though and before she could stop, she rammed a bit hard into a wrought-iron gate.

The collision left her a bit dazed and already worn out from running, she collapsed on the ground, her body shutting down temporarily.

She woke up when she felt something fixing her damaged leg and she opened her eyes and looked to see a normie fixing the wiring and components. She gasped in shock and went to pull her leg away, but found she was strapped to the table. The normie, a young woman, glanced at her in surprise.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile. "We were a bit worried when you crashed into the gate."

Robecca was still a bit wary, especially when a futuristic Frankenstein came up to the girl, who turned around with another smile. "Hey, Frankenstrike," she said.

He nodded. "How is she doing, Rachel?" he asked.

"Well, her leg is almost repaired. I still haven't figured out what could have caused so much damage because her skin is one of the toughest alloys on Earth," said Rachel.

Robecca listened to them and decided to tell them. "Knights," she said, making them look at her. "They looked like futuristic knights."

The other two looked at each other and the girl held up a picture. "Did they look like this?" she asked.

"Yes," said the robot girl. "How did you know?"

"They're called the Forever Knights," said Rachel. "Don't let the name fool you. They're criminals and don't stand for what honorable knights stand for. But how did you have a run-in with them?"

Robecca, seeing that she could trust them, told them how the Knights had attacked her school, called Monster High. When the students had fought back, the Knights has retreated and taken her with them as they had captured her. Rachel looked upset.

"Those Knights have been acting very strange lately," she said aloud and then looked at the robot girl. "You said they attacked your school called Monster High?"

"Yes," said Robecca.

"So it's real? I thought Monster High was just a story."

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah. My uncles once told my sister and I a story about that place. I had no idea the story was true."

Frankenstrike, who had been looking at the x-rays and looking over Rachel's repair job, came over. "Her leg should be fully functional now," he said, undoing the cuffs that held her down and helping her stand up. Robecca gratefully held on to his arm while she tried to get acclimated to the new wires and gears in her leg.

"I'm afraid we didn't have the parts made of the same alloy the ones that were damaged were made of," said Rachel, looking apologetic. "But we tried to give you the best quality we had."

Robecca smiled. "I don't know how to thank you," she said. "You've both been very kind."

Just then, a mummy came in and the robot girl looked startled, but then surprised when Rachel hugged the newcomer. "You're not afraid of him?" she asked in wonder.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "No way," she said with a smile. "Snare-Oh's one of my best friends."

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?" asked Frankenstrike.

"Robecca," said the robot girl. "Forgive me, I was simply a bit startled by the fact that you live with monsters."

Rachel smiled again. "They're not exactly monsters," she said, amusement in her voice. "They're aliens."

Robecca's eyes widened. "Aliens are real?" she asked.

"You're looking at two of them," said Snare-Oh with an amused chuckle.

"Oh, my train! The girls are not going to believe this!"

Everyone watched as Robecca suddenly went from excited to sad. "What's wrong?" asked Frankenstrike.

"I…I'm afraid I don't know where I am or where the way to Monster High would be," she said. "The Knights had me in a sack in the back of their vehicle."

"Don't worry, Robecca. We'll help you," said Rachel. "I'm sure our computers could pick up something."

"Really? You'll help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Snare-Oh, reaching one tendril over and gently tickling Robecca's neck. To their surprise, the robot girl giggled and scrunched up her neck.

"Tickle time," said Frankenstrike as he and Snare-Oh gently restrained Robecca and started tickling her. She laughed as she squirmed around, but the two aliens were too strong and their chuckles were mixing with her giggles and laughter as Rachel, also smiling, checked the computers for anything and spotted just what she was looking for.

And also saw three others come out nearby.

"Hey, Robecca," said Rachel, making the aliens pause in tickling their new friend. "Do you recognize these girls?"

The black-and-blue haired girl looked at the screen and let out a happy squeal. "Those are my friends Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Operetta!" she said. "How did they get here?"

Rachel pointed to a swirling fuchsia-colored portal behind the girls. "That's a portal," she explained. "And if your friends came through it, I'm willing to bet that's your way home."

Robecca could hardly contain her excitement. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Luckily, in the meadow just beyond the forest," said Rachel. "Come on, we'll take my car."

All four of them piled into Rachel's black and silver Camaro which she converted into a convertible so that they wouldn't be crowded and they headed off for the meadow.

* * *

><p>Meantime, Clawdeen was trying to see if she could pick up Robecca's scent. "Sorry, girls, I'm not getting anything," she said.<p>

"Don't give up. Robecca's counting on us," said Draculaura, twirling her pink parasol nervously, worried about her friend.

"Hey, y'all," said Operetta. "I think I hear someone coming."

They watched as a black and silver car came into view and were about to hide when they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Draculaura, Clawdeen, Operetta!"

"It's Robecca!" said Draculaura excitedly. "But who's she with?"

Once the car stopped, Robecca stepped out and was instantly hugged by her friends, who then gazed at the two aliens and the human girl in wonder.

It took a little bit to tell them the entire story, but afterwards, the girls were impressed. "You really live with aliens that look like famous monsters?" asked Clawdeen.

"Sure do," said Rachel with a smile. "Not only that, they're a part of my family."

"Man, we knew normies and humans could be friends, but this is totally awesome."

Everyone smiled at that and Rachel noticed the portal was getting ready to close. "You girls better get back," she said. "The portal's going to close soon and your folks are no doubt worried sick about you."

"She's right, y'all. We do need to get back," said Operetta before looking at Rachel. "Thanks for helping Robecca and keeping her safe."

The human girl smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Be safe, girls."

The two aliens also wished the girls well as they all went into the portal that closed behind them and Rachel, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike headed home.

* * *

><p>A few days later was the dance and Robecca glanced around before spying a really nice-looking boy who looked like he wanted someone to talk to. He was working on something she recognized to be part of a steam engine and she smiled, going over to him.<p>

"Hi," she said to him. "What are you making?"

"Hi," he said to her. "I'm just working on this engine piece for my dad's train."

As the two were talking, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Operetta looked at them and smiled. "Looks like Robecca has someone to talk to now," said Operetta.

"No doubt meeting Rachel and her alien brothers helped with that," said Clawdeen.

Draculaura sighed. "Maybe one day, monsters and normies will be a family like they are," she said.

"Who knows?" said Operetta. "It just might happen."

They went off to enjoy the party, happy for new friends and happy for their friend who was for the first time in her life enjoying herself at a party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames! <strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
